


My Experience as a Live-In Submissive at the House of Jones

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Insults, Kink Mention, M/M, Master/Servant, Orgasm Denial, Please read all of these tags and the warnings, Spanking, Swearing, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, very strong language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Ashcroft gets the journalistic opportunity of a lifetime when he is asked to spend five weeks as the Live In Submissive at the House of Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week One: Verbal Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [House of Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120496) by The Lizard. 



> This story contains Verbal Humiliation which involves VERY strong language.

**Week one: My Life as a live in Submissive at the House of Jones by Dan Ashcroft**

**Verbal Humiliation: A dominant partner may use a variety of different terms to verbally humiliate their submissive**

 

_After a series of rather interesting events and stumbling onto The House of Jones, I was offered an opportunity that a journalist could never pass up. The master of the house, yes, incredibly named Jones. Has offered me the chance to spend five weeks living in the house as his submissive. A submissive is a person who makes a conscious choice to give up some or all control to another person and typically serving them in some manner. Whether it’s sexually or not. In my case, it’s both._

_The deal was, as long as I do my job and listen to him I am allowed to write these little ‘diary’ like entries and save some of the content for an overall article spread for the magazine. Which could be a big break. So, I could write for something, somewhat reputable. Instead of a press comprised of morons._

_So, this is why I Dan Ashcroft am currently siting in a large almost empty house in a small room waiting for. Today, is the first week of what The Master is calling “lessons”. Apparently, just like in grade school each week of the five will be something new to experience. Today’s lesson is one of Jones favorites. Apparently this is one he’s asked to perform most often. I will write again after this first session. Something Master Jones is calling ‘Verbal Humiliation’._

 

* * *

 

Dan made his way downstairs to the ‘chambers’ at 2 exactly. Just like Jones had said. The house itself was quiet and empty. Dan assumed that was due to how early it was. He wore loose fitting jeans and a t-shirt. Jones had specifically instructed him to dress comfortably. As he made his way through hallways and to a door that said “Knock before entering” Dan felt himself become nervous. His palms started to sweat and his hands shook as he quickly wiped them on his jeans and knocked on the door. He heard slight movement on the other side of the heavy door and was instantly shocked to see Jones standing there, tight leather drainpipes and a crewneck style shirt made entirely of fishnet. His face seemed aloof. Jones looked Dan square in the eye.

 

‘Oh, look you’ve decided to show up’.

Dan was close to arguing when he realized at this moment and for quite some time Jones is not who he argued with. He nodded his head slowly and heard Jones let out a deep sigh.

 ‘Well get the fuck in here then.’ Dan quickly rushed himself through the door and waited for Jones. He heard the door shut and watched Jones walk over to him.

 ‘Listen to me. Today is day one and what we are going to do today is, I’m going to humiliate you. I am going to verbally make you feel like absolute shite. This, is called verbal humiliation. However, if for some reason this becomes too much and you do feel mentally unstable I need you to say the word RED. Just like the color. Do you understand me?’

 Dan nodded quickly and Jones shook his head. “No, I need to hear you say ‘yes I understand, my safe word is red.’

Dan nodded and repeated Jones statement carefully. Jones nodded and took a few steps away from Dan. His eyes lit up and a sneer covered his mouth.

“Perfect. Let’s begin.” Dan felt his whole body go warm as Jones began to walk around him. Almost circling him like prey.

“Sit on the floor.” Dan looked at Jones for a minute who was now staring him down.

“What the fuck did I say you idiot. Sit on the fucking floor.” Dan quickly scrambled to the floor and sat down with his legs crossed. He heard Jones laugh

“This is bit better. A bitch like you doesn’t deserve to stand. Don’t you agree?”

Dan nodded quickly staring at the floor.

Jones stopped walking and lowered himself to be eye level with Dan.

“You do understand that you are the worst fucking writer on the planet don’t you? You are absolute rubbish. I would take a shit on your articles. In fact I fucking might.”

Dan shivered and shook his head, trying to avoid looking at Jones.

“Stand up and go lean against the wall. I want to fucking look at you while I remind you of your place.”

There was a power to Jones that seemed almost foreign. It was incredible that the shy quite eccentric DJ had the will power to do this, and do it all with some kind of natural ease. It made Dan’s head swim to think about all of the other people Jones has talked to like this. How many other men have been told to sit on the floor and have been ridiculed by the younger man.

Dan quickly stood up and leaned his body against the wall across from Jones. His legs were shaking with anticipation.

Jones walked towards Dan laughing lightly. “You do know, that you’re the laughing stock of the town. Right? Nobody cares about Dan Ashcroft. No one at all. And do ya’ know why?”

Dan shook his head quickly keeping his eyes to the floor.

“Because you’re a useless cunt.” He said the last word slowly and carefully. So that each syllable could be felt under his skin.

Jones grinned as Dan shivered lightly and shifted. Dan began chewing the inside of his cheek as he realized he was becoming slightly aroused.

“You work for a stupid, useless magazine company where you spend your time letting yourself get fucked by people. You are literally the lowest form of human being. I don’t even know if you’re a human being.” And with this, Jones spit on the floor next to Dan.

“You fucking disgust me. Look at yourself. Do you even know how to take a shower? Do you know how to brush your hair? You even smell rank.”

Jones stared at Dan waiting for a response. Slowly Dan stuttered out “yea…yes.”

Jones put a hand on the wall next to Dan’s head and leaned in dangerously close. “Yes, what?”

Dan nodded quickly. “Yes, master”

Jones removed his arm and shook his head. “Well it doesn’t fucking look like it. You are possibly the ugliest bitch I have ever put an eye on.”

Dan shivered again noticing his arousal was getting worse. Jones looked down and laughed. A surprisingly cruel sound.

“You’re a filthy fucking slag. Say it.”

Dan paused for a moment before mumbling “I’m a filthy slag.”

Jones put his hand behind his ear “what’s that you stupid cunt, I couldn’t hear you.”

Dan cleared his throat his whole body shaking. “I’m a filthy slag.”

Jones shook his head. “I think you need to say that louder. I want the neighbors next door and rest of the block to know that Dan Ashcroft is nothing but a dirty, filthy slag.”

Dan closed his eyes and shouted “I am a filthy slag.” His whole body shaking and his arousal straining against his jeans. His breathing labored.

Jones laughed, light and airy. “That’s right nothing but a filthy slag. Look at you, getting off on me telling you how worthless you are. You like this don’t you? You like to be reminded that you don’t fucking matter.”

Dan nodded slowly. “Yes I do master.”

Jones smiled and nodded. “Good, because I’m here to remind you of how worthless you fucking are. Now I want you to kneel in the corner with your arms on your legs and I want you to sit there and think about how useless you are. And if I find out that you moved. I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.. yes master I understand.”

Dan scrambled to his knees in the closest corner. His whole body shaking. He heard Jones laugh at him and then a door close.


	2. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's second lesson is spanking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken me so long to update! I promise to be good about it now.. Enjoy!

_After last week’s awful embarrassment of getting off on Jones making me feel like shit. I’m hesitant to continue ‘the deal’ I have with Master Jones. But, I can’t fight the bit of me that’s curious to know what else the twisted little bastard has up his sleeve._

_I know he told me that week two is spanking and paddling. Something I’m more familiar with. I mean… not in my own life, but I’ve heard it talked about here and there and I’ve seen people doing it in wank-movies, but that’s about it. So, I really don’t know what the hell I’m getting into. But here I am, waiting again for whatever kind of ridicule I’m gonna go through. I just keep telling myself that a little spanking can’t be that bad. Yeah?_

* * *

 

__

Dan sat waiting once again in the tiny bedroom given to him by Master Jones. For this week’s lesson, he was told to wear loose fitting trousers and a comfy button up. He sat waiting for noon to arrive. This session was earlier than usual, but apparently was going to be a bit longer. All Master Jones told him was to be ready for a bit of pain. The thought of that made the heat rise in his cheeks. Dan would be lying is he said he wasn’t curious and a bit scared, but he attempted to do what he could to keep his composure and hold onto ‘some’ dignity.

He glanced cautiously at the clock on the wall. Ten minutes to noon. He didn’t want to risk being late. Especially considering that this week’s lesson was really all about punishment, Dan didn’t want to give Jones any ammunition. He looked around the room briefly and wiped his now sweaty hands on the front of his trousers and took a shaky breath. He couldn’t believe he was already this nervous. He quickly left the room and traveled the long hallway and down the stairs to where Jones did all of his ‘business.’ Once in front of the door, Dan began to vividly remember his last session with Jones. Some of the words still resonating in his mind. He shook them away quickly and shuddered at the thought of this week. He wasn’t a little kid, so why was he going to get spanked? Or really, why was he going to let this man, who still looks young enough to be in school, to treat him like this? Maybe he _was_ completely mental.

He realized he had been standing there for a lot longer than he should. He quickly knocked on the door and heard a rather lazy ‘enter’ from the other side. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before entering the room. The room itself was oddly plain now. There wasn’t really any furniture besides the chair Master Jones was sitting in and a rather shabby looking desk. Dan made his way into the room and didn’t look at Jones. He walked over to his chair, eyes down and immediately sat on his knees in front of him quietly. This was something, after last sessions ending, he caught onto very quickly.

He heard Jones chuckle lightly and move off of his seat and walk towards him. ‘Well, I can say you learn quick.’

Dan didn’t move but stayed completely still, waiting for any sign that he can move or respond.

He heard Jones’ footsteps get closer and Dan had to stop himself from closing his eyes briefly to regain some composure.

Jones used the tip of his shoe to tap Dan’s knee. ‘You are to listen and answer yes or no.’

Dan cleared his throat quickly and replied with a quiet ‘yes.’

Jones hummed in thought for a moment, lightly tapping some kind of beat on his legs.

‘Have you ever been spanked before?’

Dan stopped himself from shaking his head. ‘No.’

Jones stopped tapping for a moment before sitting down in the chair again.

‘Do you have any medical issues that would stop ya from being able to do this?’

Dan thought for a moment. A little uneasy about what kind of medical thing could be stopping him from the activity.

‘No’

Jones clapped his hands together and continued drumming a beat.

‘Excellent. Now, I know I said something bout paddling, but considering it’s your first I think we’ll keep it old school.’

Dan’s mind began racing. Well, now he didn’t need to worry about lots of pain. Just _some_ pain.

Jones got up from the chair again and walked towards Dan. ‘Right, I want you to stand up and lay yourself over that desk.’

Dan scrambled to his feet as quickly as possible, earning a dark chuckle from Jones who watched him closely. Dan examined the old wooden desk briefly before stretching his arms out and laying his torso onto the desk. The old mahogany squeaked slightly under the pressure.

Jones cleared his throat. ‘Take your legs and put em together.’

Dan did so quickly, resting his head against the cool aging surface. Jones walked closer and made small noises of approval and placed his hand on the edge of the desk.

‘Right. You’re gonna get a safe word. Use it if you need to. It’s one thing I’m not shit about. Though, it don’t mean you’re getting any kind of mercy.’ Dan could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. ‘Alright, safe word is ‘ice cream.’

Dan gave a quick ‘yes.’

Jones then put his slim hand onto Dan’s lower back.

‘Starting now, you do as I say and only as I say. We’re gonna start you out with hand spanking, cause you right need it. And you’re to keep count. If I can’t hear you or if you stop, we start all over. You got that?’

Dan swallowed hard and quickly said ‘yes master.’

Jones’ hand tightened on his waist. ‘Guess you are learning.’

Jones took a deep breath and pulled on Dan’s jeans, pulling them slightly off of his waist.

‘I’m taking these down with your pants.’

Dan gave a quick ‘yes’ and Jones proceeded to pull off the layers covering his bare backside.

He felt the cool rush of air crawl across his skin and he shivered slightly. Jones let out a low chuckle and ran his slim fingers along Dan’s back and onto the plump flesh. He made a slight noise, one that sounded like he was in deep thought. Dan let go a long breath he didn’t know he was holding.

And

_Smack_

Jones’ hand came in contact with his right cheek. Dan jumped at the sensation and had to bite his lip to avoid giving a feeble yelp. Before he could regain any thoughts he heard Jones clear his throat, and suddenly Dan remembered he was supposed to be counting. Quickly, he gave a rushed ‘one.’ Jones paused for a moment and Dan felt the strangest panic run through his body. Hopefully he didn’t already annoy the younger man.

But soon enough he was pulled away from his thoughts and Jones’ hand came down again quickly one after the other.

_Smack_

_Smack_

Dan let out a few quick breaths and felt his body trembling. From those three strikes along his skin was stinging. He let go another shaky breath and Jones paused.

‘Right, you need to keep count. I won’t tell you again. Also, remember to breath.’

Dan nodded quickly. ‘Uh, sorry master. I understand we have to start over.’

Dan buried his head further onto the desk and felt Jones’ hand train up and down his blushed skin. He cleared his throat. ‘That’s a good boy.’

It was strange, but hearing that from Jones gave him such a rush of excitement. He sighed into the wood and waited for Jones to continue.

He felt the younger man shift and Dan let go of a breath deeply and slowly.

_Smack_

‘One’

_Smack_

‘Two’

_Smack_

‘Three’

Dan felt his body grow tight. There was something so amazing about this. The pain was there, but the rush was undeniable. He let go of another breath and pressed his body closer to the desk. Jones laughed

_Smack_

‘Four’

_Smack_

‘Five’

_Smack_

‘Six’

Dan was now close to breathless again and panting. He had no idea this would feel as good as it did. With Jones pausing he waited in anticipation for the next strike. His body now craving it.

_Smack_

‘Seven’

_Smack_

‘Eight’

_Smack_

‘Nine’

_Smack_

‘Ten’

Jones paused now and let out a content sigh. Dan could feel his skin raised and stinging. His whole body was shaking and sweating. Jones ran his nails along the red hand prints and let out a content sigh. ‘This looks fucking good on you.’

Dan didn’t say anything, but let his body sink into the old wood. He felt Jones lean over towards him. ‘So, what’s it gonna be? You done yet?’

Dan cleared his throat quickly ‘No.. no. Uh. More please.’

He heard Jones make a surprised noise. ‘Well, well then, look who’s still a little slag, eh?’

Dan let out a soft moan. He had forgotten how hot it made him. He took a deep breath pushing his body tighter against the desk ‘Yes, yes I am.’

Jones laughed, a bit harshly and sucked his teeth at Dan. ‘Well, since you want it so bad.. I guess you ain’t gonna have it. You can wait. I actually quite fancy some tea. So, go ahead and fetch me one.’

Dan blinked rapidly and stood up too quickly, the pain pulsating through his body, his legs weak, not able to carry his weight. His knees trembled and he gripped the desk. By now, Jones was sitting behind the desk watching him closely. His eyes taking up every inch of his flushed and sweating face. Dan looked away from Jones and pulled his pants up slowly, wincing at the pain in his backside. His cock straining against his pants. The friction almost too much. He cleared his throat quickly and pulled himself up right.

‘Yes master, whatever you say.’

He turned around to leave, his body reeling from the pain. He opened the door and dared a quick glance at Jones who was studying him closely. He left the room and closed the door behind him. The last thing he heard before making his way down the hallway was the sound of Jones’ laughter.


End file.
